Talk:Magdalene laundry/@comment-92.56.125.150-20130521203401
Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to draw your attention to the fact that what went on in Irish laundries went on all over the world in one form or other then and still goes on today in the sexual and many other trades big time and is well and alive ALL over in what we are supposed to call a Civilized world with little or no comment from big governments, so may I ask what or why the big stigma on Ireland or the Irish people??? It's happening under are very nose and the majority couldn't give a dam. If we want to do something positive about fixing the world it would be a great idea to start protecting little children from child pornografy which as everyone knows is a billionair business, don't you think so? Why is it today that millions of babies are murdered legaly in the abortion mills and nobody blinks an eye? It would be very interesting to see how many people out there who are highly critical of Ireland and the Irish people in the past, are out on the streets of the world protesting against the dreadful atrocities to women and babies in these abotion mills as the latest scandal of Dr. Kermit Gosnell In Pennsylvania has reveled? Constantly licking old soars will not help healing and much less amend for what these poor women had to suffer and are still suffering the world over today. It is the Irish State’s moral obligation (as it is of all States around the world) to ensure that these poor vicitms have adequet housing and a good pension to live comfortable and all the social services they require for their mental well being. Once these need have been met , these people should be allowed to live in peace to enable them to come to terms with their traumatic past, without clousere no healing is possible! For those of you interested in historical facts it was the Anglican church in Victorian England in the middle 18th century who founded and established laundries in both UK and Ireland for the so called fallen women and girls of society of the day where children as young a 9 years of age where locked up for simple petty crimes like stealing fruit at the public market etc. The Catholic Church didn't follow suit until many years later when it got religious liberty in Britain! Obviously it's a total lack of ethics and right reason and historically misleading to accuse any one country or church for these abuses. By the way, I’m not Irish so no personal interest involved, I just detest one sided and untruthful journalism! Statistics tell us that 90% of sexual and physical abuse is connected with the home or connections to the home and why is it not constantly highly publicised, to stigmatise it, obviously some hidden agenda is been played out here! It’s time we all got our thinking caps back on and start thinking for ourselves instead of been zombies led along like sheep to the slaughter by the mass media!